


through my fear i stumble blindly

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [8]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BAMF Harvey Specter, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 All In, Gen, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you see is Harvey Specter holding the recorder and you know that you’re dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through my fear i stumble blindly

-z-

 

All you see is Harvey Specter holding the recorder and you know that you’re dead.

 _Shit,_  you think to yourself and you can’t help backing away – you hear the words you mean to be threatening stumbling over themselves as you choke on your fear.

“You owe me,” the words are a low growl and there’s ice trailing down your spine.

And as Harvey leaves the room, he takes all of the air with him and you can’t help but fall when your knees finally give out from under you.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
